


None of them do it like I can

by Treehouse



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Even, First Time, M/M, PWP, different first meeting, sex club sort of, skamweeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treehouse/pseuds/Treehouse
Summary: "What do you want?" His hand is still on Even's cock, fingers skating the fly of his pants. God, he wants to take them off. Like, now."I – I want you." He pauses, swallows. Big, blue eyes looking at Isak. "To fuck me. Please?""Yeah?" He hopes he doesn't sound has surprised as he feels, because this was not why he expected from someone he just met after a night out.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 130





	None of them do it like I can

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got inspired and wrote a little something for @skamweeks. The prompt for today is _sex club_ , but I'll admit right away that I've been cheating. I hope you'll enjoy this piece of smut anyway! 
> 
> This is for the Hoes ❤️
> 
> Title from Robyn

"It's in here." He fumbles with the keys, pulls the door towards him, and hears how it clicks as it unlocks.

"Cool. Nice flat." 

Even, the guy who's actually been following Isak home sounds at ease, smiles at him. 

He's ridiculously handsome. Even under the fluorescent lights of fucking McDonald's at one o'clock in the morning he was the most beautiful man Isak has ever seen. He actually has no idea how he managed to get Even to go home with him, he's not even drunk, none of them are. But after a shared meal and some mutual eye-rolling at the guy freaking out over the wrong kind of dip sauce – 

Here they are. 

It doesn't take long until they're kissing again though. 

Like they did at Sannergata, waiting for the lights to turn green, or at practically every street corner or crossing. And they're kissing like they know each other like they have been kissing before. A lot. 

Even's hand is big and warm on Isak's cheek, and Isak steers him towards the bedroom, hopes that Even wants the same thing he does. Or at least some of them, he doubts he'll last for very long tonight, not with Even touching him like this, combing his hands through Isak's hair, fingers chasing every sliver of skin, gasping against Isak's lips whenever Isak touches him. 

It's exhilarating. 

They start pulling at each other's clothes, undresses between kisses. Even's skin is pale and smooth, and the dip in his waist fits Isak's hands perfectly. Even traces Isak's collarbone with his tongue, grazes his shoulder with his teeth, lets his hands roam Isak's chest, his back, his arms, moans when Isak cups his cock through his jeans. 

"What do you want?" His hand is still on Even's cock, fingers skating the fly of his pants. God, he wants to take them off. Like, now. 

"I – I want you." He pauses, swallows. Big, blue eyes looking at Isak. "To fuck me. Please?" 

"Yeah?" He hopes he doesn't sound has surprised as he feels, because this was not why he expected from someone he just met after a night out. 

Even nods eagerly, whispers _please_ against his lips as Isak fumbles with his belt, and when he sits on the bed watching Isak undress in front of him he almost looks a little coy. The lights in Isak’s room are dimmed, but Isak can still see the blush sitting high on Even's cheeks, making his cheekbones even more prominent and he looks almost out of this world with his busted hair and long, lean legs and Isak can’t wait to feel more of him. Everything. 

He lingers with his thumbs underneath the elastic of his briefs for a second but pulls them down when Even nods, expectancy written all over his face. Hurries to get on the bed beside Even, and then they laugh trying to get the cover on top of them instead of underneath. And this is even better. To lie close, to feel Evens skin against his own, his muscles when they move under Isak’s fingers. His ass, soft and round underneath the fabric of his briefs and Isak can’t help but let his fingers carefully slide in between Even’s ass cheeks. Even gasps at that, fingers firm around Isak’s bicep. 

“Fuck.” he sighs as Isak does it again.

“Yeah?” The way Even reacts makes Isak hot all over, makes goosebumps rise on his back.

“I just – “ 

Even sounds hesitant all of a sudden, and Isak lets go, puts his hand around Even’s waist instead. “We don’t have to, if – “ 

“I do, I do, I just – I’ve never done this before.” He’s looking away from Isak as he speaks. “So, I don’t know quite what to – expect. And you’re so hot and handsome and I just – “

He must see what Isak is thinking, the confusion as he furrows his brow because he continues immediately. “I mean, I’ve been with guys before but only like, blowjobs you know so this isn’t some kind of experiment and – fuck. I can leave if you want to.” 

And this wasn’t at all what Isak was expecting Even to say, but this night just keeps on taking new turns, doesn’t it? 

He shakes his head. “No. I don’t want you to leave. It’s fine, I’m glad you told me.” Doesn't add that it makes him surprised. And fuck, did Even just call him hot? 

Even’s blush is an even deeper red now. “I understand if you don’t want to.” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Maybe it won’t be that good for you?” 

“It will.” Isak kisses him, it’s been too long since he felt Even’s lips against his own now. “Let me show you, okay?”

–––

“You’ve never done this either? To yourself?” Isak’s fingers are wet with lube as he’s slowly circling Even’s rim. 

Even nods. “I did but – fuck. It never felt like this.” 

They’re facing each other, Even’s leg slung over Isak’s hip, and Isak is holding Even closely, distracting him with a kiss as he pushes the first finger inside. They’re hard against each other and Even keens as Isak sinks his finger inside, moans as he goes a little deeper and Isak kisses him again. Even feels so fucking good around him, against him and he honestly just wants to make him feel good. To show him how good this can be. He pulls out a little only to push inside again. This time he doesn’t stop until he’s all the way inside; until he can feel Even’s walls hugging his finger almost rhythmically. 

Even looks as if he’s completely lost to pleasure, his mouth is open and he’s clinging to Isak, moaning every time Isak moves his finger. 

“One more?” Isak’s voice is hoarse, words muffled between them but Even nods and hitch his leg up even higher on Isak’s hip. 

He goes slowly, gives Even time to adjust, kisses him until that small crease between his eyebrows is gone. 

“You feel so good.” and he has to stop himself from calling Even _baby_ , that would have been so weird but then Even kisses him and he forgets all about it, Even’s tongue deep inside his mouth. It’s fucking addictive the way Even tastes, the way he moans when Isak pushes his fingers inside a little faster, how he tenses at first when Isak finds his prostate. 

“Oh fuck. _Fuck._ ” 

He rubs at it a little more.

“Yeah?” 

And Even already looks so blissed out, sweaty and debauched and Isak has never been this turned on in his life. Can’t help but to grind a little against Even and moan in unison with him when their cocks slide together, and when Even pushes against his fingers, takes everything Isak gives him. 

“Can you fuck me now? Please?” His eyes are dark and his voice is deep and Isak’s stomach flips at how Even just begs him, nakedly, brazenly. Like he’s desperate for it, for Isak. 

Even. 

Isak isn’t sure he would have had the courage to even approach someone like that in a club. He just looks so _at home_ , so _suave_. Effortlessly handsome in skinny jeans and that hairdo that looks like he just got out of bed. Like when he just started talking to Isak at McDonald’s earlier tonight. Suggested that they’d eat together. 

Isak nods. “Yeah, yes.” Kisses Even as he pulls his fingers out, swallows his whimper. Helps Even onto his back and stretches for a condom. 

"Can I do it?" Even's looks up at him, hair fanned out over Isak's pillow, plush lips red from how much they've been kissing. And again, he looks so honest and curious, like he just fits there, like there’s nowhere he’d rather be than with Isak. 

He nods and Even sits up as Isak hands him the condom. He's rock hard, hot and glistening with precome and he bites back a moan when Even puts his big hand around him, looks at him with big eyes. He rolls the condom on with ease though, such an intimate gesture despite what they've done; what they're going to do. 

Even raises his eyebrows when Isak hands him the lube as well. "More?" 

"You kind of can't use too much, you know?" 

"I don't." He smiles, licks his lips. Looks serious all of a sudden. "Is it – will it hurt?" 

"No, no. If it hurts, it's not right, okay?" 

"Okay. Yeah." 

"You'll tell me, right?" 

Even nods at that, throws the lube on the bed and wipes his hand on his thigh, his gaze flitting between Isak's cock and his mouth. So Isak leans in to kiss him, tries to calm Even. Makes it slow and deep. 

"It's easiest if you're on your hands and knees." 

Even kisses him again before he turns around, and fuck. Isak has to swallow at the sight Even makes like this. Long, pale thighs, spread apart for Isak to fit between them, the long expanse of his back slightly arched, the hair of his nape dark with sweat. Hole shiny and exposed, just for Isak. 

He walks on his knees, positions himself behind Even. Strokes his back, his sides before he steers his cock towards Even's opening. 

"Just relax and bear down a little, okay?" Even nods, he's breathing heavily. "And tell me if it doesn't feel right." 

Even gasps at the first contact, when the blunt head of Isak's cock nudges against his rim. Isak's got one hand on the small of Even's back, just gently holding him in place. He pushes a little more firmly, feels how Even gives after a few seconds and he sinks inside. 

"Oh fuck. Fuck." Even's head hangs between his shoulders and Isak can feel him almost shaking beneath his fingers, but before he has the chance to ask if Even is okay, Even starts to move. Small, rocking movements back and forth, making Isak slide further inside. 

He stays as still as he can, wants to let Even set the pace, knows how overwhelming it can be. And he really wants Even to enjoy this, wants to give him a good first experience. 

His hand is still on Even's back, slowly stroking him. Even's skin is slippery with sweat, he's moving constantly, moaning as he takes Isak a little bit deeper with every push. His rim is stretched around Isak's cock, red and shiny with lube and he's so warm and tight Isak can barely contain himself. 

"Isak. More. God." Even is panting, he's resting on his elbows like his arms have given in. 

"Feel good?" 

"So good. It's so much, I –" He groans as Isak slowly grinds against him, hands around Even's hips, keeping him in place. Isak scoots even closer and sinks completely inside as he wraps his arms around Even, wants to be close, wants to feel all of him. Plasters his front against Even's back, keeps him up and he can’t help but kiss his shoulder and his neck, to hush him while Even shakes and pants. 

"You look so good, taking all of me." He’s speaking with a low voice, close to Even’s ear, and Even whines at that, so Isak continues. 

"And no one has ever felt you like this before, right? Felt how warm and tight you are."

"Fuck." 

"You want to feel me move?"

Even nods at that, moans when Isak pulls out a little only to push back inside and it’s fucking glorious. How Even gives himself over to Isak, allows him to set the pace, to hold him close. How responsive he is. 

Isak is already close, everything Even does, every sound he makes; even his smell seems to turn Isak on to a new extent. When he sneaks his hand down to wrap it around Even’s cock, Even starts thrashing on the bed, fucking into Isak’s fist and then back on Isak’s cock, moaning and whining and it’s the sexiest thing Isak has ever experienced. 

“Isak, I – oh god – “ 

“Come on, come for me, let me feel you come on my cock” and he’s gritting his teeth trying not to come before Even does. 

Even comes with a shout, squeezing hard around Isak, almost tearing his orgasm out of him and maybe he’s holding Even too hard, too close, maybe he’s groaning too loudly but it’s all he can do right now. 

He pulls out carefully, apologizing to Even when he whimpers, knows that he’s probably beyond sensitive now. Can’t help but glance at how open and sloppy Even looks, but then Even lies down, completely spent, hands covering his face. 

Isak gets rid of the condom, dries himself off on one of his t–shirts, wonders briefly if he should offer to clean up Even as well, but he doesn’t want to impose. Not now, when Even is lying in his bed, looking kind of small and _fuck,_ maybe Isak did hurt him? He lies down beside Even, not too close. Pulls the cover up a little over them both, and stretches his arm out towards Even. 

“Hey, did I – are you okay?” 

Even rubs at his eyes, smiles when he looks at Isak, even laughs a little. “Fuck. That was – “ He covers his face again but the lump in Isak’s throat is already gone, dissolved by Even’s giddiness. 

“What?” 

“So fucking great:” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I can’t – I can’t believe I’ve never done this before.” He looks up, then at Isak. Honest, blue eyes. “But I’m glad I didn’t. I don’t think anyone could have deflowered me the way you just did.” 

“Deflowered? Oh my god!” Isak bursts with laughter, and Even can’t keep a straight face for long and soon they’re laughing so hard Isak’s got tears streaming down his face. 

“This is not where I saw my night ending, anyway.” 

“No? What was the original plan?” Isak turns on his side, scoots a little bit closer to Even. 

“Ugh. I was out with a group of friends from work and – long story short, they drank too much and when I left them they were going to go to a sex club downtown.” 

“A sex club? Like, to have sex?” 

Even laughs. “I have no idea, I left them for McDonald’s. Ended up in my own, private sex club.” 

“Mhm. Very exclusive. Only for VIP:s.” He puts his hand on Even’s cheek, leans in for a kiss, he really wants to kiss Even again, and Even meets him halfway.

“I like that.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I'm [modestytreehouse](https://tumblr.com/modestytreehouse/)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
